The Imposter/The Frenemy
The Imposter/The Frenemy is the first episode of the third season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in August 24, 2018. Synopsis The Imposter Someone poses as one of the Trolls, and Poppy and Branch must figure out who that imposter is. The Frenemy The Snack Pack must investigate their newfound imposter. Plot The Imposter The Episode continues from the end of Pillow War and takes place on the same day as the Pillow War between Poppy and Branch ending. Poppy does a scrapbook recap of Pillow War and the episode starts. The Trolls stand around a box containing a journal of their habits and routines, as well as costumes of various Trolls. When Branch suggests that there is an impostor among the Trolls, Poppy laughs. She notes his habit of coming up with conspiracy theories all the time and puts this down as another. Branch defends his theory and Poppy begins to sing how life is great and the Trolls shouldn't listen to Branch. As soon as the song ends, the Trolls go back to their day to day lives. Poppy then turns to Branch and says that there really is an imposter and they need to find them. Branch comments that she just sang a whole song discrediting him, to which Poppy replies that she had to sell the idea everything is fine. She was worried about the Trolls overacting. They begin their search at the Big Picnic, the can't miss event of the week. As the pair talk, a pair of hands tries to grab the journal. They begin secretly pulling the hairs of other Trolls to find the impostor, starting with each other's. This continues until Branch pulls Fuzzbert's hair. Seemingly annoyed by this, Fuzzbert pulls Branch into his hair, where Branch sits in a pocket dimension. Three other Fuzzlings appear and ask him "Did you find the imposter?", annoyed he pulled Fuzzbert's hair and being fully aware there is an imposter but reassuring him it is not among them. Branch appears outside of the hair of another Fuzzling and Fuzzbert and it walk off. Branch picks himself up and notes no imposter is worth all this hassle. He is approached by Archer Pastry who claims that he saw someone acting suspicious and Branch should come see. The pair walk off screen and Branch yells. Poppy sees Branch and asks how his search is going. Branch states he believes he is wrong and Poppy is surprised. The quotes the lyrics of her earlier song and walks off. Poppy is relieved and watches how great the day is going. Until she sees Branch tied up. Branch calls the Imposter loudly and states it was Archy Pastry, which causes all Trolls to react and freak out which the Impostor, still disguised as him gets annoyed. Chaos begins as the Trolls freak out until Poppy hits her cowbell and grabs the attention of all the Trolls. She manages to calm them down and gets everyone to tug each other's hair. Creek notes Aspen Heitz is the imposter, and it turns out there was two of them. Attention is turned to the second who won't let Creek tug his hair. After Poppy tugs his hair, Branch is revealed, Branch has to remind her thats not him, she tugs again going through several disguises until she finds the real Imposter. Branch asks Poppy what she wants to do with him. Poppy states she wants answers. Archer is taken to the fun dungeon where Poppy demands he tells her everything. Episode Notes *The contents of the chest changed between seasons, with the chest itself and the journal being the only things that remained the same. *Archer went to see a dentist for a reason. *Branch refers to the rare occurrence of Babies switched at birth, which occurs when babies are mixed up at hospitals. In the case of Satin and Chenille, being conjoined twins they laugh at the idea of them being mixed up with each other. *Branch's "The man in the moon is really a little boy fishing" is a reference to the Dreamworks logo. The logo is that of a boy sitting on a crescent moon fishing. It also refers as well to the Man in the Moon allusion. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *King Peppy *Keith *DJ Suki *Cooper *Guy Diamond *Smidge *Satin and Chenille *Archer Pastry *Aspen Heitz *Sky Toronto *Creek *Harper *Biggie *Fuzzbert Bergens *King Gristle Jr. Other *Mr. Dinkles Songs *Life is Great Episode Ranking How good was "The Imposter"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) The Frenemy Archer Pastry is being questioned in the fun dungeon by Poppy. She begins the process of ice breaking to make him talk, but he refuses. He reveals he is part of a group of creatures related to Bergens called Party Crashers. Archer is a scout whose job it is to blend in with the locals and discover all their weaknesses. Then once this is done summon the Party Crashers when the time is ready. The group then uses up all the populations party supplies leaving nothing fun behind. The group then moves on to their next target. Smidge wants to attack Archer for being so cocky but Branch holds her back. Poppy then sets up a routine with the goal of befriending Archer to save the village. As if his their friend he won't want to summon his pals. Poppy begins with various methods of trying to befriend him but none of her efforts work. Poppy holds a parade for Archer, only for Archer to use the parade float to escape. Branch and Poppy chase him down and just s it looks like he is about to get away and summon his friends, they release Smidge. Smidge stops Archer and he is taken back to the Fun Dungeon. Poppy is dismayed that she didn't manage to make friends with Archer. Branch surprises her by presenting 100 years worth of planned shifts for Trolls to take turns trying to befriend Archer. Branch claims that no matter how long it will take they will befriend him. Episode Notes *A "Frenemy" is a person who is a rival or enemy of someone else yet still remains friendly with that person. Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *DJ Suki *Cooper *Guy Diamond *Smidge *Satin and Chenille *Biggie *Mags Gumdrop *Harper Other *Archer Pastry *Mr. Dinkles Songs *Rhythm Of Your Heart Episode Ranking How good was "The Frenemy"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes With Continuations